Townsville Autumnside Primary School
'''Townsville Autumnside Primary School '''is an exclusive location introduced in the anime version of The Powerpuff Girls Z series. It first appeared in "Flowers and Sun", as a school for Ken Kitazawa having a first day of school of his own, similar to The Powerpuff Girls. Appearance The school appears to have its outside walls colored midnight blue with an orange door with a black door handle. There is even a clock on the walls of the school and has a school roof with a school bell. The school also includes an art class, a school cafeteria, a staff room, one classroom, and a science laboratory. History "Flowers and Sun" In "Flowers and Sun", Professor Utonium decreed that he decided to have Ken Kitazawa have a first day of school of his own similarly to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Ken later makes new friends such as Aaron, Opal, Yuria, etc. He even got a new class teacher named Ms. April, and they went on a class field trip to Sunflowerland. Opal and Yuria later got not to stay behind Ms. April and the other students, as they got lost around Sunflowerland. They have a great time hanging out in Sunflowerland, and were founded by Ms. April and her students. They apologized to their teacher for not staying behind her, and they went home from the field trip. "The Missing Mercury" Townsville Autumnside Primary School later appears in "The Missing Mercury", where Ms. April told Ken and his friends about the school science fair going to be hosted on Friday, and told the students to get in groups of two to make their own science fair projects. Later, at the girls' house, Ken is discussing what kind of science project with Sasha. They then saw a picture of the Solar System Detector, an invention that gets lots of information about the planets in the Solar System. The things they need to make the Solar System Detector, is eight planet models made from old newspaper, 3 tablespoons of salt, and the tricky thing to find for the project: roses and lilies. Ken decided to have Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom to help them find the things for the science fair project. Blossom will make the planets, Bubbles will get three tablespoons of salt, and Ken, Sasha and Buttercup need to find two roses and two lilies from a garden. After finding the things, they work together as teamwork to make the science fair project. After making the Solar System Detector, Blossom later forgot to put the Mercury planet model, and they find it around the house. The Powerpuff Girls later noticed that the evil Mojo Jojo just used the planet Mercury model for his last ingredient to make a potion to turn Him, Princess Morbucks and The Rowdyruff Boys back from being animals to their normal forms. They later went to Mojo Jojo's lair to fight him, get the Mercury model back, and put it inside the Solar System Detector to be the first planet. At the science fair, Ms. April checks all of the science fair projects at the school to see which one is the best. Opal and Yuria worked on the volcano, and and Barnaby and Aaron worked on the Ice Cream Machine. Ms. April hosted that all of the teams won as all their science projects are the best, and rewarded them a golden 1st place trophy as a reward for them to share. Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls are proud of Ken and his friends for winning the trophy. Trivia * Ken Kitazawa, Opal, Yuria, Sasha, Barnaby and Aaron are the only students of Townsville Autumnside Primary School.